herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Wild Grass
|image= |category= Collecting |subcategory= Flowers |getItem= Collect |growthTime= |craftIn= |usedFor= Alchemy, Crafting |energy= |sellPrice= 1 |locationImage= }} is a type of collecting flowers item. How To Get This item can be foraged from the following areas: ;Africa *Djemila, Algeria - 25 *Dida Forest, Burkina Faso - 137 *Man and Woman Lakes, Cameroon - 32 *Congo River Basin, Democratic Republic of the Congo - 29 *Ivindo Park, Gabon - 133 *Tinkisso Falls, Guinea - 63 *Gedi, Kenya - 30 *Cyrene, Libya - 116 *Morombe, Madagascar - 30 *Monkey Bay, Malawi - 35 *Inhaca, Mozambique - 49 *Osun-Osogbo, Nigeria - 33 *Reunion Island, Reunion - 93 *The Seychelles, Seychelles - 45 *Freetown, Sierra Leone - 30 *Howick Falls, South Africa - 49 *Kristal, Swaziland - 41 *Laetoli Footprints, Tanzania - 46 *Mahale Mountains, Tanzania - 28 *Lome, Togo - 31 *Kasubi Tomb, Uganda - 41 *Matopos Hills, Zimbabwe - 80 *Victoria Falls, Zimbabwe - 35 ;Asia *Ganges Delta, Bangladesh - 28 *Indawgyi Lake, Burma - 46 *Little Coco, Burma - 46 *Popa, Burma - 84 *Angkor Wat, Cambodia - 77 *Changle, China - 37 *Changzhi, China - 60 *Chaohu Lake, China - 37 *Chengdu, China - 80 *Dian Lake, China - 35 *Fengdu, China - 64 *Heng Shan, China - 13 *Hua Shan, China - 29 *Huangshan, China - 28 *Lake Dongting, China - 67 *Lancang River, China - 65 *Libo Karst, China - 58 *Macau, China - 31 *Maijishan Grottoes, China - 35 *Mount Kailash, China - 39 *Nanyue, China - 58 *Nujiang River, China - 27 *Song Shan, China - 35 *Tai Shan, China - 34 *Xishuangbanna, China - 135 *Wunu Mountain, China - 10 *Chilika Lake, India - 28 *Hampi, India - 64 *Murud Beach, India - 39 *The Naga Hills, India - 69 *Valparai, India - 84 *Ambon Island, Indonesia - 30 *Bintan Utara, Indonesia - 77 *Bon Irau, Indonesia - 53 *Buyu Balease, Indonesia - 53 *Kota Tarakan, Indonesia - 95 *Palu River Mouth, Indonesia - 46 *Rajabasa, Indonesia - 38 *Situbondo, Indonesia - 77 *Mount Binaud, Iran - 67 *Sea of Galilee, Israel - 33 *Akakura Shrine, Japan - 28 *Koga Village, Japan - 28 *Mt Fuji, Japan - 61 *Plain of Jars, Laos - 89 *Bukit Tabur, Malaysia - 70 *Mount Everest, Nepal - 37 *Taedong River, North Korea - 100 *Ganghwa Dolmen, South Korea - 66 *Hanthana Mountains, Sri Lanka - 20 *Palmyra, Syria - 38 *Ko Chang, Thailand - 22 *Phae Mueang Phi, Thailand - 65 *Banaue, The Philippines - 114 *Chocolate Hills, The Philippines - 48 *Mount Arlan, Turkmenistan - 67 *Ha Long Bay, Vietnam - 49 *Nui Chua, Vietnam - 22 ;Australia, Oceania *Agnes Water, Australia - 24 *Bathurst Island, Australia - 48 *Bremer Bay, Australia - 80 *Dragon Tree Soak Nature Reserve, Australia - 151 *Drysdale River, Australia - 81 *Groote Eylandt, Australia - 48 *Guthalungra, Australia - 48 *Karijini, Australia - 87 *Lake Amarillo, Australia - 60 *Lake George, Australia - 47 *Lake Macleod, Australia - 17 *Mornington Island, Australia - 78 *Mungkan Kandju, Australia - 151 *Mungo Brush, Australia - 150 *Nuytsland, Australia - 24 *Rudall River, Australia - 81 *Styx Valley, Australia - 45 *Tunnel Creek, Australia - 62 *Ubirr, Australia - 79 *Umbrawarra Gorge, Australia - 87 *Woomargama, Australia - 129 *Yermalner Island, Australia - 38 *Fiji, Fiji - 29 *Kiribati, Kiribati - 30 *Mount Ruapehu, New Zealand - 48 *Paparoa Range, New Zealand - 6 *Tokelau, New Zealand - 30 *Urewera, New Zealand - 80 *Kandoka, Papua New Guinea - 72 *Lai River, Papua New Guinea - 22 *Mt. Victory, Papua New Guinea - 75 *Vailala River, Papua New Guinea - 30 *Samoa, Samoa - 30 *Guadalcanal, Solomon Islands - 77 *Vanuatua, Vanuatu - 30 ;Europe *Lake Neusiedl, Austria - 63 *Braslau Lakes, Belarus - 30 *Lake Chervonoye, Belarus - 29 *Central Balkan Mountains, Bulgaria - 44 *The Stone Mushrooms, Bulgaria - 69 *Chalice Rock, Czech Republic - 54 *Sumava, Czech Republic - 66 *Himmelbjerget, Denmark - 93 *Langelinie, Denmark - 50 *Varska, Estonia - 57 *Vormsi, Estonia - 46 *Aland Islands, Finland - 82 *Astuvansalmi, Finland - 38 *Hailuoto, Finland - 82 *Kainuu Sea, Finland - 27 *Lake Kemijarvi, Finland - 89 *Lokka Reservoir, Finland - 25 *Pielinen, Finland - 87 *Calais Shore, France - 113 *Cap de Nice, France - 34 *Chavignol, France - 51 *Forest Of Versailles, France - 62 *La Ferte-Bernard, France - 51 *Lake Leman, France - 62 *Laval-Dieu, France - 30 *Les Combes, France - 30 *Limousin, France - 42 *Tarascon, France - 62 *Vezere Valley, France - 34 *Vilaine, France - 62 *Vix, France - 67 *Bavarian Forests, Germany - 89 *Black Forest, Germany - 44 *Brocken, Germany - 50 *Lennebergwald, Germany - 44 *Mulde, Germany - 62 *Teutoburg Forest, Germany - 29 *The Stone Dance Of Boitin, Germany - 125 *Eleusis, Greece - 32 *Aggtelek, Hungary - 43 *Hortobagy Puszta, Hungary - 71 *Lake Balaton, Hungary - 29 *Zengo, Hungary - 66 *Skellig Michael, Ireland - 73 *Temple Hill, Ireland - 62 *Florence, Italy - 49 *La Spezia, Italy - 38 *Vesuvius, Italy - 3 *Gauja National Park, Latvia - 9 ;Europe cont'd *Curonian Spit, Lithuania - 68 *Lake Galve, Lithuania - 63 *Kneiff, Luxembourg - 22 *Hoogeloon, The Netherlands - 11 *Lake Yssel, The Netherlands - 81 *Bymarka, Norway - 37 *Kristiansand Shore, Norway - 93 *Tinnelva, Norway - 40 *Bialowieza Primeval Forest, Poland - 29 *Dabie Lake, Poland - 38 *Pisz Forest, Poland - 44 *Sandomierz Valley, Poland - 71 *Vistula, Poland - 83 *Warta, Poland - 82 *Agroal, Portugal - 25 *Almendres Cromlech, Portugal - 187 *Sagres Point, Portugal - 97 *Dacian Fortresses, Romania - 79 *Dunai River, Romania - 61 *Don River, Russia - 38 *Irtysh River, Russia - 89 *Kazanka Confluence, Russia - 28 *Kivach Waterfall, Russia - 38 *Lake Baikal, Russia - 33 *Lake Beloye, Russia - 42 *Lake Cheko, Russia - 52 *Lupchinga Island, Russia - 46 *Putorana Plateau, Russia - 32 *Spasskoye-Lutovinovo, Russia - 9 *Strelka, Russia - 45 *Volcanoes of Kamchatka, Russia - 116 *White Sea, Russia - 82 *Zeya River, Russia - 66 *Carpathian Forests, Slovakia - 29 *Bay Of Gibraltar, Spain - 25 *Cordoba, Spain - 75 *Cuenca, Spain - 41 *Ibiza, Spain - 68 *Las Medulas, Spain - 87 *Mont Perdu, Spain *Palmeral of Elche, Spain *Sella Valley, Spain - 58 *Tower of Hercules, Spain - 88 *Aavasaksa, Sweden *Fibysjon, Sweden *Gotland, Sweden *Storsjon, Sweden *Vattern, Sweden *Lake Greifen, Switzerland - 84 *Imbros Island, Turkey - 68 *Nemrut Golu, Turkey - 32 *Payas, Turkey - 34 *Porsuk Beraji, Turkey - 40 *Yanartas, Turkey - 131 *Afan Forest, UK - 66 *Blackhope Scar, UK - 56 *Brimmond Hill, UK - 24 *Giant's Causeway, UK - 22 *Guernsey, UK - 108 *Hadrian's Wall, UK - 95 *Isle Of Man, UK - 38 *Loch Ness, UK - 65 *Norfolk Broads, UK - 102 *Nottingham, UK - 77 *Oban, UK - 35 *Pass of Llanberis, UK - 23 *Ring of Brodgar, UK - 129 *Sherwood Forest, UK - 41 *Stonehenge, UK - 126 *The Cotswolds, UK - 57 *Watch Croft, UK - 47 *Yorkshire Dales, UK - 23 *L'viv, Ukraine - 23 *Smotrych River, Ukraine - 62 *Sofiyivka Park, Ukraine - 215 *Sudak Shore, Ukraine - 33 ;North America *North Bimini, Bahamas *Akimiski Island, Canada - 80 *Alice Lake, Canada - 43 *Cheltenham Badlands, Canada - 42 *Cold Lake, Canada - 37 *Deninu Kue, Canada - 53 *Great Bear Lake, Canada - 61 *La Gaspesie, Canada - 21 *Mt. Sandberg, Canada - 25 *Opasquia, Canada - 36 *Pelly Crossing, Canada - 93 *Reindeer Lake, Canada - 36 *Schefferville, Canada - 41 *Sioux Lookout, Canada - 38 *Torngat Mountains, Canada - 30 *Tuktoyaktuk Pingos, Canada - 64 *Ukkusiksalik, Canada - 65 *Western Fundy Shore, Canada - 21 *Nuuk, Greenland - 36 *Bayas, Mexico - 26 *Picacho del Diablo, Mexico - 43 *Zacaton, Mexico - 34* *Lake Nicaragua, Nicaragua - 26 *Mona, Puerto Rico (United States) - 27 *Alligator Bend, United States - 75 *Black Hills Forest, United States - 57 *Black Rock Desert, United States - 24 *Cascade Springs, United States - 37 *Chiricahua, United States - 43 *Clear Creek, United States - 37 *Cunningham Island, United States - 34 *Cypress Creek, United States - 62 *Death Valley, United States - 37 *Deepwater Creek Bay, United States - 129 *Devil's Garden, United States - 42 *Emerald Bay, United States - 73 *Gates of the Arctic, United States *Great Salt Lake, United States *Great Smoky Mountains, United States - 76 *Guadalupe Mountains, United States - 53 *Gurdon, United States - 30 *Kodiak Island, United States *Lake o' the dalles, United States - 34 *McClusky Mountain, United States - 31 *Mendenhall Valley, United States - 31 *Mesa Verde, United States - 53 *Mount Rainier, United States - 37 *Mushroom Rock, United States - 20 *Nankoweap Rapid, United States - 124 *Niagra Falls, United States - 37 *Old Faithful, United States - 43 *Omak Lake, United States - 54 *Palo Duro Canyon, United States - 53 *Pelican Bay, United States - 93 *Petrified Forest, United States - 87 *Pilot Rock, United States - 83 *Port Orange, United States *Serpent Mound, United States - 244 *Spirit Lake, United States *Timber Trails, United States - 20 *Wardenclyffe Tower, United States *Yamsay Mountain, United States - 31 ;South America *Iguazu Falls, Argentina - 47 *Laguna de Monte, Argentina - 48 *Mar Chiquita, Argentina - 44 *Gran Chaco, Bolivia *Lake Titicaca, Bolivia - 26 *Amazon River, Brazil - 28 *Fonte Boa, Brazil - 30 *Novo Progresso, Brazil - 24 *Rondonia, Brazil - 32 *Chonchi, Chile - 58 *Easter Island, Chile - 25 *Rio Maule, Chile - 58 *San Pedro Volcano, Chile - 73 *Torres del Paine, Chile - 29 *Parque Arvi, Colombia - 33 *Huacachina Oasis, Peru - 9 *Angel Falls, Venezuela - 25 *Lake Maracaibo, Venezuela - 34* Note: Locations marked with a * may include wild grass that cannot be collected Loot This item has a chance of dropping the following items when harvested: *Cricket Uses Bait *Spriggan Recipes Alchemy Recipes: *Green Dye Crafting Recipes: *Hay *Delightful Shrubs *Creep Weed *Creep Vine *Wolpertinger Burrow Quests This item is needed in the following quests: *None Category:Collecting Category:Flowers Category:Almanac Category:Monster Bait